Hermione's Soldier
by Granger21
Summary: REPOST! A VERY Loosely based fic on Dixie Chicks' Traveling Soldier HGSS. Comments are appreciated to feed this review deprived author!


This is VERY loosely based on the song Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chix. Don't kill me its HGSS (my current fav) based just before the war is to take place.

Disclaimer: Don't sue, you will only get a couple of pennies and a shoebox.

Sat Down in a Booth, In a Café there…

"Miss Granger, a word if you will," Professor Snape barked. While Hermione had, had plans to visit the library for some research that she had started now that she had a break from her teaching, she now had other plans. She was confused. Professor Snape never addressed her in such a public place. '_Maybe Severus has some news from __him__'_ She thought.

Class went smoothly and as far as Hermione was concerned, incredibly long. She had been going over so many scenarios in her head it was unimaginable. Fortunately, she only had a few moments to wait for the last few students to finish packing up. She quickly left her Transfiguration classroom and headed down to the dungeons.

"Miss Granger…Hermione…" The once harsh Potions Master, now took on a haggard, weary look. He looked so tired.

"Severus…what is it? Is it Voldemort? Did he call you again? Was it the meeting? Was it the pain curse? Did you take you potion? Do you need any more…" Hermione was cut off, " Hermione! He did call. I have to leave for the battle. The Death Eaters are gathering rank. I am sorry, but I must leave tonight. I cannot wait any longer. I should have been gone by now, but the Dark Lord gave me leave to pack my potions ingredients, for battle. You must promise that you always wear the protection necklace, I do not want you to get hurt. You cannot get hurt!" Severus ended, desperately grasping ropes that did not exist.

"I promise to wear the necklace, as long as you promise to be safe, and come home."

"I promise. I will do my best," Severus earnestly replied. With that, they said their final good-byes. The ache to see each other, to grasp onto their last moment and stretch it, to make it last longer was futile.

Letters came from an army camp…

H-

_The Dark Lord has plans to use potions. The key ingredient is essence of murlap. You should be able to make a basic counter. I wish I could see you again. Sometimes I feel like I should just run and quit, but then I think of you. I know I must continue. I shall see you after the war, I promise. Wear the necklace._

H-

_The Dark Lord has gotten a new wand. Make sure Potter has a different one as well. I miss you so much. I think sometimes I am losing my sanity, but you, even in my thoughts, keep me grounded. I shall see you after the war. Wear the necklace._

H-

_The Dark Lord sends his troops. We are stationed about 15 kilometers away from the apperation point. The plan is to apperate to Hogsmeade. Stay safe and I shall see you after the war. Wear the necklace._

Hermione was tired. Severus's letters helped in the war and she always wore her necklace, but she still missed him. She would sometimes stand out on the Astronomy tower and hope that she would see his figure coming back to Hogwarts, back to her. The Headmaster never knew that they were going to get together when he assigned them partners in a project for the Order. First friendship, and then something more. Professor Dumbledore, being himself, was beside himself when they told him of their plans to perhaps get married, some day, after the war. Soon that war was going to happen, and it was going to destroy so much. To kill one very twisted man and many of his equally twisted followers. Hermione hoped it to be over quickly, but her scholarly mind told her otherwise.

The war had lasted for only a week and a half. First, Voldemort sent his troops, the castle was prepared. He did not show until the last two days. Then is when the real war started. He and Harry battled.

Everything around them was background noise; each other was their only focus. Each practically burnt their energy and at one point, their wands were nearly destroyed. The body count was innumerable. Faceless people. The dead unable to be collected until the battle was over were placed under a containment charm. Harry had finally won. Voldemort shouted the death curse, but Harry, with such a positive force of emotion, cast it back at Voldemort. Killing Voldemort this time, body and soul, because of his weakened state. There was never so much rejoicing and so much sorrow at the same time. The Dark Lord was defeated, but at the price of so many lives.

One Friday night…

Hermione, as well as most of Hogwarts, were sitting down for dinner. She was worried over where Severus, but her logical mind told her that he could not reach her right away. She knew tonight was the saddest of all the nights that she would ever have to witness. Tonight was when she found out which of her friends she had lost. She was lucky that she knew Severus was still there to comfort her, she knew he was going to be there soon.

Bow Your Heads for the List…

"This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Tonight I have here, the list of those fallen in battle. Please bow your heads for your fallen comrades. They fought for a basic freedom, and it cost their life.

Abbot, Hannah…" The list continued, there were a great many tears and sobs. Sometimes there was a great hysterics. Hermione, herself, had tears freely falling as she was remembering memories she shared with some of the fallen.

"Snape, Severus." Professor Dumbledor's voice hitched and his eyes immediately flew to Hermione. Her body held ridged, and her eyes looked up sharply to connect with the Headmaster's.

"No! He-he promised! I wear the necklace and he would return! H-h-he promised!" cried Hermione, the tears over took, and speech soon became impossible. She was one of the few who cared one of the few to know the true Severus Snape.

At his funeral, few came, but those who mattered most did. She promised never to love another again. Some thought she was too young for this, to hold on to a man that was destined to die before her, but it did not matter to her. She committed her life to fixing problems. She found the cure to Lycanthropy. Now Remus could be treated as a human and spend the rest of his time with Tonks, but Hermione remained unwed. She never took interest in anything else but helping others. Her mantra, '_Severus could have done it, so better do it right.'_

Hermione died when she was 136. Over a century since her love had died. When she was welcomed into her heaven she first saw her parents, her friends, and the rest of her family. She greeted them with hugs and smiles, but the only one she greeted with a kiss was Severus. She had a tear in her eye and whispered, " I kept my promise, but you did not keep yours." He smiled and brushed away her tear, "I did keep my promise, I would see you after the war. I did, from here, I watched you make so many people happy without being happy yourself. I watched you grow. You just could not see me."

Hermione had always kept her promise. She wore the necklace everyday. She was buried with it. Her name always revered as an amazing witch that would try to solve the world's problems without ever solving her own that she kept within herself. She was declared one of the greatest witches of all time, and her birthday was declared a wizarding holiday. Now parents tell her story, while she looks down and watches all those who have a problem. Every once and a while there are reports of seeing her ghost with another wizard, and for once, she is smiling. When ever she was to be seen it would be after the rain. After the world cries, she comes to make it all better again.

**A/N:** It just popped into my head. Now please review because this author loves reviews but never gets many, so make and author happy and submit a review! Thanks a bunch a crunch, I want to hear what you think of this little ficcy!


End file.
